friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Male Nanny
"The One With The Male Nanny" is the sixth episode of the ninth season of Friends, which aired on November 7, 2002. Plot Ross and Rachel are looking for a new nanny and Ross is surprised when a male nanny named Sandy has applied. Rachel loves him and despite Ross being uncomfortable with it, allows her to hire him. Sandy is shown to be overly sensitive, crying after they hire him and crying with Rachel when he explains how he proposed to his fiance. He also plays the flute and holds puppet shows. Joey also takes a liking to him. Ross eventually fires him because he's too sensitive but ends up confiding in him after explaining how his dad was tough on him as a kid for playing with dinosaurs instead of sports. Monica tells Chandler that a man called Jeffrey from her new job is the funniest guy she has ever met. This causes Chandler to tell consecutive jokes and acts weird to try and prove her wrong. Joey then tells Monica that it's Chandler's thing so they and Ross fake laugh at all of Chandler's jokes but he figures it out and is insulted. As Chandler is leaving to go back to Tulsa, Monica says that Jeffrey told a very sexist joke and isn't funny anymore which pleases Chandler. However, she tells Joey it was a lie and that he still cracks her up. Phoebe and Mike exchange keys to their apartments. David turns up out of the blue as he is in New York for a couple of days. Phoebe says she isn't seeing anyone and David shows up the next day with a bottle of lemon flavored vodka. Phoebe says she is seeing someone and tells him about Mike. However, they end up kissing as Mike walks in. Phoebe tries to explain that David is an old boyfriend of hers who lives in Minsk and she tells Mike it won't happen again, after David leaves and the two reconcile. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Hank Azaria - David Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Freddie Prinze Jr. - Sandy Susan Slome - Prospective Nanny Michael Burgess - Mr. Squiggles Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: David Crane & Marta Kauffman Trivia/Goofs *This is the 200th episode. *The name Jeffrey, used for Monica's funny coworker, is a reference to Jeffrey Klarik, David Crane's life partner. *In this episode as Chandler is leaving for Tulsa, he tells Monica to have Jeffrey email him with funny Oklahoma jokes at www.hahanotsomuch.com. Email addresses don't start with "www". Also, at one time this was a real web page with various quotes from this episode. This site is now owned by NBC but the content is gone. * Ross says that Emma is 2 months old, and in the previous episode they say it's Halloween. However, in season 8, while Rachel is pregnant and they have the Thanksgiving dinner, she is about 4 months pregnant, and added to the fact that Rachel gave birth in April/May, Emma should be about 6-7 months old by the time of Halloween/Thanksgiving. However if the birth occurred at the start of Season 9, then Emma actually would be about 2 months old. The problem arises because of the 4 month gap between the season finales and premieres which occur in May and September respectively. *The puppets Sandy has switch hands between shots. This is only seen on the DVD. *Hank Azaria received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series for his work in this episode. *This episode ran 40 minutes, including ad breaks, when it originally aired. **In fact, the DVD version of this episode has a run time of around 35 minutes. **The TV version runs for about 22 minutes and as a result the transition from one scene to another suffers. **In the DVD version, when Ross breaks down in tears in front of Sandy, Rachel walks in the room with Emma and witnesses this. Quickly becoming uncomfortable, she awkwardly tells Emma "One day you're gonna grow up and be a big girl just like your daddy." while walking out of the room with her. *This episode appears on the Friends - The One with All the Babies DVD. *The song played by Sandy on the flute for Emma is Greensleeves. *At around 9:00 the boots that Monica is wearing look very similar (or potentially are) the ones from "The One with Monica's Boots". Even though she accidentally left them on the street when Chandler had to carry her home. *It seems Ross and Monica's father Jack is the reason that Ross wasn't comfortable about having a male nanny. *Freddie Prinze Jr. who portrayed Sandy, starred as Fred in the Scooby Doo movies, in 2002 and 2004 as well as the voice of Kanan Jarrus in Star Wars Rebels. *This episode presumably takes place 2 weeks before the events of The One Where Rachel Goes Back To Work since she says she doesn't go back to work for another 4 weeks, which can't be right since Rachel goes back to work in The One Where Rachel Goes Back To Work, which aired on January 9th 2003 and this episode aired about 3 months prior. However, it's possible that the time jump is different in the Friends universe. * When Joey, Ross and Monica are discussing Chandler, the studio lights can be seen reflected in the pans behind Joey. * After David and Mike have finished their finger fight, Hank rings his finger. This is likely legitimate rather than scripted. * In the cut episode, when Ross says "you're just a guy who's a nanny", Rachel turns towards Ross. The next shot shows her repeating the move, however this is because of the editing out of Ross's comment "you've got to be at least bi" in the cut episode. External links * The One with the Male Nanny at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes